


An Unexpected Gain - Side Chapters

by TwittyTelly



Series: An Unexpected Gain [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: Originally posted as part of the main story, but as there will be another side chapter in the future I thought it'd be best to seperate them.Set before the main story, these were originally going to be short flashbacks for Chapter Three. The original draft didn't work, but I really liked the flashbacks and I want to pot them.
Relationships: Colin Shea/Reader
Series: An Unexpected Gain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748140
Kudos: 6





	An Unexpected Gain - Side Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> It's the morning after the night before, and Colin has a proposition that will change both of your lives forever.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Sexual References, Overuse of the Word “Troll” - if you turn it into a drinking game I will not be held responsible for the consequences!

“Can you be honest with me Colin?” You asked, tentatively. 

“Always.”

“Do I let off a beacon that attracts creeps and assholes? Every time I think I've met someone who's half decent, they turn out to be complete dicks.” You lamented. Sure, Colin was no knight in shining armour himself, but the fact that he didn't seem to hide his true intentions made him seem more trustworthy than the piece of shit who tried to take you home the night before. Colin chuckled and pulled you closer to him so that your bare body became flush with his warm skin, gently brushing your hair behind your ear so you could make eye contact with him.

“No sweetheart, if those idiots can't see how gorgeous and wonderful you are then that's on them.” He replied giving a reassuring smile, before lightly pressing his lips on your forehead. “Sometimes you have to kiss a few frogs-”

“But that's the problem,” You interrupted “I'm not getting frogs, I'm getting the trolls under the bridge. It's like I'm cursed or something.”

“Y/N you are far from cursed. You'll find someone soon enough, you might have already met them and not realised it yet.”

“Says you!” You scoffed, “You're too busy kicking out those poor women to ever work out if they're the one or not!”

“Honey may I remind you of where we currently are?” Colin challenged raising an eyebrow, “I hope I don't need to remind you about what we did last night, because I have it on good authority that my performance is far from forgettable.”

“Oh get fucked you jerk!” You laughed, playfully hitting Colin on the shoulder. Blushing as you remembered. “Besides this is different. I was using you just as much as you were using me.” You paused, taking Colin's lack of response as your cue to explain further. “You were using me as you didn't have a chance to have your post-show lay, and I used you to forget my drunken troll.”

“How do you know I have a post-sh-”

“Colin we've been neighbours for years and I've been to your gigs before. In fact I think at the first show I went to you tried to pick me up.”

“Well I wore you down eventually” Colin joked. But then his manner changed from flirtatious to speculative as the figurative light bulb had switched on in his mind. “Hmm” Colin mused, piquing your interest. “I have a proposal for you.”

“Go on...”

“Remember when I told you that I had dirt on everyone in the building?” You nodded. “How about I use my skills to help you weed out the trolls from the frogs, and when those frogs don't turn into princes, or turn out to be cleverly disguised trolls, I'll be your palate cleanser.”

You narrowed your eyes at Colin as you considered his offer. “But-”

“Obviously we're not going to be exclusive, and you don't have to sleep with me every time you have a bad date. But you have to admit that we had a good time last night, and that's the very least you deserve” Coiln explained, his eyes searched yours for any sign of hesitation as you suppressed a giggle. “And I promise you that once you find your Prince Charming, I will step aside and cheer you on while you ride off into the sunset.” is lips formed a cheeky grin. “Besides I've always wanted to add 'matchmaker extraordinaire' onto my CV.” 

You giggled as you contemplated his proposition, your eyes raking up and down his incredible body as you remembered how he had used it the night before, heat beginning to pool between your legs. It wouldn't do you any harm to have some help, so you didn't waste your time on any losers. And last night...well it would be plain stupid not to turn down a repeat of last night. You looked up at him as you lifted your head to quickly brush your lips against his.

“Deal.”


End file.
